Currently, it is known to store limiting parameters for operation of various machine subsystems in an onboard or internal memory or data storage device associated with a controller for the subsystems, the limiting parameters being selectable by authorized operators by inputting recognized user codes. Reference for instance, the methods and apparatus disclosed in Gormley U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,107 issued Apr. 30, 1996 to Ford Motor Company. In this system, control and configuration of a subsystem can be based on individual recognized operators of the vehicle, or an operating mode can be selected for the vehicle. For example, sport, cruise, luxury, off-road, or other performance modes can be set up and selected. If a vehicle is to be operated by an authorized person who is not a recognized operator or is not authorized to select a mode of operation, stored default operating characteristic parameters are automatically selected. If an authorized person is to be restricted in the possible operation of the vehicle, a predetermined set of stored limited operating characteristic parameters are selected. For example, if a valet is parking the vehicle, predetermined limited operating parameters can be selected from the system memory using a security code input for limiting operability of the vehicle.
However, an observed shortcoming of this known system is that the various control parameters for operation of the vehicle operating subsystems are predetermined and stored in the vehicle memory or other internal data storage device, such that an operator is unable to customize or bring his or her own selected operating parameters to a subject machine, or transfer selected or optimized parameters from one machine to another.
Reference also Gollner et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,345 issued Dec. 30, 1997 to Sauer Inc., which discloses a hydrostatic drive with data carrier control, utilizing a card reader connected to a control unit for the drive and operable for importing different system parameters into the control from an external data card. The control unit is operable to adapt the drive on the different requests and needs of the customer. For instance, different acceleration and deceleration can be transferred from the card to the control unit. It is also disclosed to provide a user interface to allow a user to make changes to the control parameters using input buttons or a keyboard, without involvement of the data card. It is further possible to create a card with sets of system parameters. After the system optimization process of the hydrostatic drive system, all data will be transferred from the hydrostatic control unit to the card reader and programmed to a special "parameter" chip card. On the next start-up, this data will be transferred from the "parameter" chip card to the hydrostatic control unit.
However, this known invention is limited in that it is disclosed only for use with a hydrostatic drive and not other systems such as engine, implement and other control systems. Also, no transferability of the parameter data from one machine to another is disclosed.
As practical examples of these shortcomings of the above referenced known systems, many modern work machines including, but not limited to, construction machines such as excavators, graders, front end loaders, and bulldozers, and forestry machines, mining machines, off highway trucks, and the like, have electronically controlled operating subsystems such as hydraulic systems and the like for controlling lifting and articulation of buckets, blades and other implements, as well as the work machine itself. Such systems can take substantial skill to operate. Sometimes such machines can be damaged when operated by less skilled operators, and when operated negligently by lessees, renters and their employees. Often, it is desirable to limit selected operating parameters of such machines when operated by these persons to protect the owner's investment. Additionally, it may be desired to temporarily disable certain operating capabilities of a machine, or to limit some aspect of the operability of a machine function, for instance, a machine travel speed, or a travel distance such as the height to which a bucket or other implement can be raised so that it can be kept below power lines or other hazards present at a particular job site. Further, an operator may desire to customize one or more selected operating parameters of a machine such as the operator comfort system or the like to suit his or her liking. It is also desirable to have the capability to store the customized or limiting attributes for later use, and for transferring them from machine to machine.
Thus, what is required is a method and apparatus for controlling operating subsystems of a machine such as a work machine, motor vehicle, or the like, which allows an owner and/or operator to customize or limit the parameters for operation of the respective subsystems, and which allows the owner and/or operator to program information representative of the customized or limited parameters in a portable device movable from machine to machine.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.